poreoticsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
About Chad
Andrew-Chad "Chad" Mayate Andrew-Chad Fausto Mayate was born on October 30, 1989 in Long Beach CA. and raised in Torrance CA. Chad always loved to dance but mainly focused on sports growing up. In high school Chad got his first taste of learning “choreography” and “popping” during his sophomore year at South Torrance High School but didn’t dance again until the end of his senior year because of basketball. It wasn’t until college when Chad finally got serious into dancing, and he didn’t even know what he was getting himself into. During his freshmen year in college, Chad attended the PAC Modern Spring 2008 auditions just to spectate and watch his friends take class and audition. They convinced him to learn the routine just for fun and even talked him into auditioning. Being thrown into auditioning without proper dance training and experience is pretty nerve-reckoning. Chad auditioned and blanked-out at the start of the routine and just freestyled knowing he wouldn’t make the team. PAC Modern ended up adding Chad to their roster based on potential. Since then Chad was about to train properly and learn about all of the dance elements as well as get introduced into the dance community. During the Fall of 2009 the original 3 Poreotics Dumbo, Can, and Charles auditioned and made it onto PAC Modern. Chad was able to train and learn their style through routines and just getting to know the guys. During the summer of 2009 Chad was asked to substitute for Jet Li for Hip Hop International 2009 while Jet Li was in Korea. After winning 1st place in the adult division for USA, Chad was inducted and made the 6th member of Poreotics. From there on Poreotics had continued to win many dance competitions as well as making it onto and winning America’s Dance Crew Season 5 as well as reclaiming their title as 1st place in the USA during Hip Hop International 2010 and taking 2nd in the world. Chad was named the Poreotics “Lucky Charm”. Even until now Chad still considers himself a student of dance especially knowing that he hasn’t been dancing for as long as the others in the crew have. He still tries to train in all of the other dance styles but is thankful that he is able to experience all of the adventures that he has endured with his Poreotics brothers and is currently focusing on trying to clarify and hone his own style while learning from his brothers and learning the roots of hip hop. Chad is truly thankful for everyone that has helped him along his way in becoming a dancer and getting him to where he is now, especially his #1 fans, his family Five Fun Fact about Chad: 1. My first dance inspiration was when I was like 2 years old…MC Hammer! 2. Yes I watch anime and read mangas! 3. My parents originally wanted to name me Brett, but then they were worried kids would tease me and call me bad brett (bad breathe) -_- 4. Charles Viet Nguyen is my singing partner in crime…but no one will ever hear it in public 5. I chose basketball over dancing in high school